


Grian kills Dream

by goosebxrry



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: (whos credited in the beginning notes), Enjoy!, and so i jumped on that with the help of a friend, anyway yes! grian killed dream and it was fantastic, bc it had lotsa potential, i’ll stop the tags here, minecraft championship, oh HELL yeah this scene was great even if it was quick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:35:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24777754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goosebxrry/pseuds/goosebxrry
Summary: Grian’s part of the MCC, and he gets to show off his pvp skills.
Comments: 18
Kudos: 168





	Grian kills Dream

**Author's Note:**

> credit to EchoMelon for the idea, its truely a great one. Enjoy!
> 
> (also, i lied, *this* is the last prewritten fic im posting here.)

At this point, Grian was drenched in blood and sweat. He didn’t usually do PVP, so it wasn’t exactly his strong point, but Hey! He hadn’t died yet.

The Minecraft Championships had been fun so far, and even if this was stressful as hell, he was thoroughly enjoying it. He ran alongside his teammates and jumped a fence into some fields.

He saw False running as she recovered from a harming potion, and they automatically gave chase. Perhaps the loud alarm indicating that the border was about to shrink and devour them made them move with a little more purpose.

“These fields are cute as heck,” Pearl mentioned, probably to herself, as they ran. He was about to agree when Scott said something.

“I believe we can catch Martin!” Scott yelled. He agreed silently, not daring to respond in fear of falling behind now that they had a target and were speeding up. He knew the best thing to do when running was to stay quiet and focus on the rhythm of his feet.

But when he saw Purple Team running up to flank them, he knew he had to say something.

“Purple, purple,” He shouted a warning and they slowed down to back up and prepare themselves. False disappeared around a corner, and part of him celebrated.

Sure, they were enemies right now, but she was still his friend.

“It’s Dream,” Scott announced. They grouped up and gripped their iron swords tighter. Grian vaguely noted how his sword was dripping blood onto his shoe, but he ignored it for the time being. He would clean up later. “Do we turn on him? Everyone turn on Dream!”

And just like that, suddenly Dream was the one running. He should’ve chosen a better route, though, because soon enough he was cornered. Grian’s teammates got in a few good blows while he was trapped, but Dream was fast as already escaping. He was a speedrunner, right? He knew how to be quick.

But unfortunately for him, Grian was naturally agile. He raced ahead of his teammates, summoning all his strength, and catching up to Dream. If he hadn’t already been injured he probably would have gotten away.

Grian had seen the recordings of Dream’s manhunt videos, he knew his tactics to a degree. He squeezed through the fence, searching through the wheat.

He swore under his breath as his opponent disappeared in the triticum. He continued the search though; he wasn’t about to loose him. He didn’t have anywhere to go.

“Oh, Dream,” He called, remembering what usually took place in the recordings. He giggled softly at himself as he cut down another chunk of the wheat. And then he heard a rustling behind him and spun.

The speedrunner was making a break for it, but not as fast as before. He was obviously loosing strength. Grian caught up to him easily, knocking him to the ground and raising his sword high above them both.

Dream himself looked rather broken, his mask chipped and revealing a large section of his face. Grian felt a pang of guilt as he drove the sword downwards, seeing the fear in the speedrunner’s eyes. But all was dismissed as he exploded into sparks and a horn blew in the background, signifying he was out.

One of his teammates cheered and he stood up, running back to join them to continue the fight. This wasn’t over, not yet.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! This was probably the quickest quality (in my opinion, at least :w:) fic i’ve ever written, something abt the idea just called to me.
> 
> I know it’s really short, but I don’t usually write this kinda stuff. (It’s definitely something i could get used to, though)


End file.
